The Figure of Porthleven
Recently, I travelled to Porthleven, Cornwall, England. It is a lovely little seaside town with a harbour too. I've been going for years now, and I always go to a nice two story house. This time I'd decided to have a different holiday home for a change, and we got one right on the seafront. This was the beginning of the summer holidays, so it was lovely weather. A few days I went to surrounding areas such as Helston, Penzance, Camborne etc, but most days I went down to the beach, especially when it was warm and sunny. I bought a game that had recently been released by Nintendo, Tomodachi Life, I believe. I had a lot of fun, making Miis of family members and friends, and even fictional characters. It was 10:54 PM, and I decided to go out for a walk to get some fresh air. It was very cold out, so I got my coat and hat on. It was pitch black, but I couldn't be bothered to take a torch with me. I was walking down Porthleven to the pier from the right side of the clock tower, but before I even got halfway there, I saw a black silhouette, just standing there, right on the edge of the pier. I think he was staring right at me. I thought to myself it was only a person, probably just doing some late night fishing. Porthleven felt abandoned. There was nobody outside any of the pubs, nobody walking their dogs or with their mates, it was just, empty. All the houses I could see had their lights off. The only place with lights on was the Ship Inn and CostCutter. At least the lamp posts were on too though. I was feeling scared, frightened, afraid. I'm a very paranoid person, and I get scared easily. I decided to run back to the holiday home, but I felt sick, and nauseated. I had to rest, so I sat down by a wall. Porthleven was eerily silent, I could hear nothing but the swishing of waves. I needed to get back to my house, so I started to walk, slowly, with my head throbbing. I suddenly got that feeling, like when you have just had a jump scare. My whole body froze in terror, The clock struck 11, and I turned to the pier. The figure was their, marble ball sized glowing eyes, glowing a thick blood red colour. It came closer, the bells were still ringing from the clock tower. I couldn't move. It came closer and closer, I wanted to get away, but I couldn't. I suddenly felt sick, really, sick, and I collapsed... or at least, that's what I think happened. I woke up, startled. I looked at my digital clock, it was 2:34 AM. I was just about to go back to sleep, when I heard a rustling noise from outside. My window was open, so I looked out, and to my horror, I saw it The figure was there, looking straight up at my window. Category:Places Category:Beings